The Story of a Rescue Team
by Reginald Classy-Duck
Summary: An adventurous boy who has turned into a Pikachu and an energetic Charmander team up to be the greatest explorers in a world where Pokémon talk, act, and live just like humans do. This is a story of adventure, betrayal, anger, depression, forgiveness, and, most of all, friendship. An adaptation of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red/Blue Rescue Team games in a unique perspective.
1. Prologue: A Dark Past

**The Story of a Rescue Team **

**Rated K+ for mild violence (non-graphic) and some language**

* * *

_Hello there!_

_Have you ever wondered about worlds beyond our own? I'm sure you have, but I'm also quite sure you may not believe in such an abstract concept. am here to change that. Let's go far, far away into another realm, into another world that is similar yet not quite like our own. We are going to set off on a marvelous adventure and journey filled with excitement, despair, joy, anger, and everything else in between. __You're asking who I am? Well, my name... I think I should tell you that later. ____For now, let's just say that I'm the guardian of your inner thoughts. I'm here to help you out, but I also need you to help me._

_Why am I asking this question? There is a specific purpose I have in mind. You, my friend, are being called for a special purpose. My world desperately needs you. My job is to bring you to this world to mend what has been broken, to heal what was damaged, to prevent the unpreventable, and to perform the unthinkable__._

_Now, come on my friend. Now is not the time for fear but for courage. I know that you are young indeed! But I see something in you that sets you from the rest of your world. Times like this need a certain hero like you._

_Everything that has been done had a start, however. Momentous changes start from small, new beginnings. First, we take small steps to get our feet wet into a big world. In our case,__ it all starts from a dream. This is going to be our little beginning: the gateway between your world and mine._

_Let's venture out into this world in which you are about to have your life flipped upside-down while you flip this world right-side-up._

___Are you ready? __What are you waiting for? Let's go! _

___Welcome to the world of __Pokémon!_

* * *

**Act 1: New Beginnings**

**Prologue: A Dark Past**

* * *

_The clocks struck three in the morning as rays of the moon's light pierced through the dark night sky, finding their way to the window of the room of a young boy._

"zzzz..."

...

Hmm. Weird dream - nothing like I've seen or felt before. So many colors. I can see waves of green... now they're changing to yellow, then orange, then red, then purple... I feel as if I am both unconscious and conscious at the same time. This quite strange, as if I'm not in my own body but in the essence of another being. It's like I can almost grasp my subconscious... my inner feelings! No; this is definitely not a normal feeling. I'm not in my right mind am I?

What am I seeing right now? I can make out a blurry figure... pretty far off in the distance though.

Am I hearing something - or someone - right now?

_Sleep. It's a wonderful feeling, and it's quite possibly the only time when one is free of control over his or her mind. The eight-hour window of unconsciousness lets in the light - or darkness - of many wondrous and strange dreams - and nightmares, yet it also allows us to elucidate even the most hidden thoughts, desires, and emotions._

Who was that?! S-show yourself!

_I'm right in front of you, Liam._

What? Who the heck are you, and how do you know my name!? It's 3 in the morning, yeah, way too early for this; lemme sleep a bit more. I should be worrying about my birthday tomorrow. You sound like a woman, or at least a "she", but how the heck am I hearing things in my sleep? And what are you doing?

_Can you hear me fine?_

I.. uh... yes! But first, who in the world are you?

_I am your guide to a world inhabited by __Pokémon who live just like you and me! This dream is the a portal to that world!_

Funny! Great!

Now can you let me go back to sleep... please? This dream feels kinda funny.

Waitaminute did you say 'portal to that world'?

Crap.

No.

No.

No!

Nonononono! This is bad!

Okay Liam, get a hold of yourself. Breathe in and out. In. Out. Relax. You're still not awake, not for another four hours or so. This is just another dream, now go get some rest.

_You know, I can sense everything you're thinking right now. If this was just another regular dream you couldn't be hearing me, could you?_

I... uh.. no? But I can't see you at all! I mean I can hear you, but you're in a dream! MY dream! If, of course, this is actually a dream and not some crazy nightmare trick you're playing on me. Erm, are you sure you're not some Gengar doing that 'Dream Eater' move on me?

_Relax; this is not a nightmare, and no, I don't intend anything malicious. Don't worry, I am only here to help you. My job is to guide you every step of the way from here. _Alrighty then, as long as I can get back to sleep soon. I'm super tired and my head feels as if it got hit with a DynamicPunch. Ugh, I can't believe I lost to my neighbor today, that girl Hailey... Heck, I'm sure I'll wake up as soon as this whole ordeal is over, and after that I'll wake up and go back to school - so why are you exactly here in my dream?

_Liam, this may seem out of nowhere, but I am calling you for a great purpose. You are about to become the cornerstone of my world's fate. __Before I can let you through this portal, I have several questions for you. __We must know who you truly are._

_You see, __Pokémon are quite like humans, but at the same time, they are very much different from humans. _

_Your nature defines only a part of your character in your world, but in the world of Pokémon, that nature resonates and determines your identity, much more so than humans. It shapes your instinct, which guides you more so as a __Pokémon than you think_. Whether your nature is to be brave, charging victoriously like an Arcanine in the middle of a tumultuous battle or sneaking through the shadows in total secrecy like a Sneasel, it is the core of your personality. What is fear to you? What do you hold most valuable? _What breaks you enough to make you weep in total despair? What makes you laugh and enjoy life? _

_Most importantly, who are you? __This is what defines you as both a human and a Pokémon. It is your nature which guides and forms you._

_However, there is no need to worry. Trust your feelings and answer honestly. Search your soul for the answers that you seek. Think with your soul - that's why I'm calling you through your dreams. That is all I ask right now._

_Are you ready?_

I... Sure. Yes.

_OK... Let the interview begin!_

Whoopee! Wait, what's happening?

_I am taking you through the portal. Your soul is drifting away with me. Come now; let your heart fly away and let your mind run free. It's time to find out who you really are! _

Wait a minute! The colors are spinning around so fast! My head is getting wobbly! Ugh, so dizzy... everything is flying apart! Waaaaah!

* * *

The dream is getting more colorful. The waves are changing colors more quickly. Strange waves of fuchsia, lavender, and cerulean rise and fall into each other. This feels... strange, yet calm like I'm sensing an inner peace. Am I looking at my soul right now?

_Indeed you are. We're getting deeper into the portal._

Hey! You're back again!

_Sorry to keep you waiting. It's time to start our interview. Like I said before, don't worry. I just want you to truthfully answer what I ask. Let's begin with a couple of easy questions to get you situated. _

_First, d__o you dream of lounging around idly without much excitement?_

Heck no! It's too boring to just sit around!

_Then take this, for instance; you are about to go bungee jumping..._

Yay!

_... but first you test out the bungee rope with a doll – and it snaps! Will you still attempt the jump anyway?_

Umm...Yeah sure, I'll be fine!

_Decision noted. Well then let's look at another scenario. __Hmm... looks like you are entering a dark, misty overgrowth deep inside a forest. What's that? You can hear the ominous cries of hostile, feral... things living in there. Yikes! Did you see that? _

_Care to go in and explore? Or do you want to turn back?_

Of course! There's buried treasure to be found!

___How confident you are, but d_on't you think it's dangerous or something?

I'll be fine! As long as I bring a friend and my Pokémon, I think I'm set to go treasure hunting. Besides, I can take them on any day! Just watch me; I'm the best at battling!

_Aren't you a feisty one! And a bit proud too... Now, you seem to be very excited about adventures, even if they can be dangerous or unpredictably wild. I notice you mention you need a friend. Again, you seem to value friendship very much. It would be a shame if he decided to just run away and leave you, wouldn't it?_

Well... I... now that you mention it... yes. That would totally suck to go on an adventure alone.

_So you're insecure without the company of others?_

I guess so. There was this one time that I was alone... and that's the reason why I need others. I'm a totally different guy around others y'know? But alone, I think my confidence just kinda withers away.

_I understand. You deeply value the gift of friendship and cannot bear to lose it. Alone, you are a much more different being, an insecure shell of your real self... or is that shell your true identity? Let's look at another instance..._

_How about this: there is a cute girl you really like, but there's no opportunity to get close. What do you do?_

Pull a prank? Get her attention that way I guess! But I haven't had much luck with girls. Meh, maybe something nice will happen to me some day.

_Hmm. I see. I note your lack of experience in this regard._

Well not really but I'm not-HEY!

_Moving right along. Now Liam, here is the final leg of our interview. I am going to ask more serious questions. Please answer as honestly to the best of your ability. We're getting there. I can almost grasp your own inner thoughts. Are you ready?_

I... yes.

I am ready.

_In my world there are many injustices and evils, just like in yours. However, in my world these lead to repercussions that are in a magnitude far greater. Many are being corrupted by evil forces as we speak. The land is destroyed by something evil, a truly maleficent force which metastasizes like a cancer. In t__imes like these, this is caused by the actions of some, who in blind greed or wrath, create only great anguish and suffering for others. Yet, do you truly believe that everyone is good, deep down inside?_

I do. Of course, people make terribly bad decisions just like you said. Some people are buried in hatred and fear, and they hurt others...

...but I truly believe that everyone is good, deep down inside. They just do bad things, but really, anyone can change, and maybe they truly didn't mean it. Maybe they just wanted to do something good for others, but they got led astray...

_So if everyone is innately benevolent deep inside, why does this terrible suffering happen? What would you do to change the world?_

I- I don't know. I'll try my best at what I can. I'll try what I can to make things right. But I really don't want to change like that. I want to help others, but there's so much to do... and I'm only one guy.

I'm sorry. I don't know how to answer this question.

_That's alright, but why are you so insecure right now? You seem to falter a bit; perhaps you're feeling different because you feel alone?_

Oh, nothing. I just thought of something... nah, I'm fine. Next question? Please?

_I'm sorry, we're not done with this just yet. Yes, my senses tell me that something is wrong. I can feel it stirring, your anxiety, it's almost tangible... an incident you remembered! You have great fear in you right now... Are you hiding anything?_

Uh, no?

_Liam, please don't lie to me. I know that you're desperately trying to hide an old memory, one which you keep trying to forget but never goes away. __I feel great fear, arrogance, and anger all at the same time in you._

Hey! Can you please shut up? I don't want to talk about it. That's none of your business... you may be some 'dream guardian', but you're not going to interrogate me like that.

_Please bear with me. It is necessary that I learn more about this-_

Oh come on, what did I just say! Please shut up! Shutupshutupshutupshutup**shutup**! Get away from me!

Aack! What are you doing? **Stop**!

**STOP!**

_Why are you angry? _

I... it's an incident which I really want to forget so badly.

_There's only you and me. Let's go through this together. Please, tell me what happened. _

Okay...

It was not a long time ago. Several months, maybe a year at most. I remember it so vividly. It was a dark, cool, and exceptionally rainy night, and I was alone, so alone, when I climbed a mountain of some sort and reached the peak. Why did I do that? I forget... but I do remember what happened. And it's a painful memory.

I wasn't the only one at the peak. A great, yet beautiful, winged Pokémon stood there also. It was so large, so graceful and regal. Nobody else was there except for me and the beast. I think it returned from somewhere and decided to land there, but it was definitely angry, maybe irate because I had trespassed into its domain... it was the image of a king in his righteous anger.

My terrible mistake was to stand up to it. I thought I faced it in defiance and courage.

No.

I stood my ground so ignorantly, blinded by arrogance. My second mistake was far worse; if I could go back and change time, I would choose this decision in a heartbeat.

I decided to _battle_ it.

It sensed me before I even moved a muscle. The beast started breathing out fire and roaring uncontrollably, furious at my puny decision to fight. But then, all of a sudden, it got angry again and started to attack me! It tried to claw at me, but I narrowly dodged it. I ran away, so afraid of it... then it started chasing me. It flew at top speed, easily catching up to me. I looked back and saw it roar a harrowing cry above me, like a predator crying out just before it strikes its prey. Then, it hit me. The king slashed with a huge talon, imbued with the power of its seething anger, directly at me.

It struck directly at my neck and side. Pain... deep, hot, agonizing pain; I remember it so clearly. It attacked again, furious that an insignificant human child wasn't knocked out in a single blow. Never had I felt so alone, so tiny and vulnerable. I held myself together, holding my injured body and tightly closing my eyes, hoping it would go away... but instead, it attacked again, unrelentingly driving another attack. I clutched my neck while bleeding in agony... I forget all the rest of the details after that...

I'm sorry. I was just so terrified. I've never forgotten about it. In fact, I'm luck to be alive to be dreaming right now.

_No need to apologize; I understand what you went through. Your insecurities and fear seem to come from this attack, as if this memory haunts your mind and seeps through your subconscious like a tumor. _

I was so fearful and alone... so weak and scared. I have two mementos from that incident: a scar, which doesn't hurt anymore, and the memories from it, which still hurt. I can't remove the scar, so I try to hide it. I try to hide those past memories too...

That's it though. I've got nothing more to hide. I've just been a bit less confident since then. Especially alone.

_This incident has shaped you. No. You've grown stronger and weaker at the same time from it. Other parts of your identity were forged by it. Thank you for sharing._

Yeah, I know it weakened me, but you think I've gotten stronger?

_Indeed. After that occasion you have vowed to become stronger, to face your fears. You believed in yourself; you believed in hope where there was none before._

A wave of relief sweeps me. Maybe, just maybe, I am not that weak after all. Maybe I can conquer my insecurities. Who am I? I really haven't known myself for all these years! I _am _somebody! I-I just didn't know who I was! _  
_

I didn't have hope before, but then after that, I did!

Thanks, mister- er, miss... whoever you are.

_No, thank **you**. You helped me out a great deal; together, I think we've just found out who you truly are. I can see it now, your nature, just right in front of my eyes! Now, our interview is over. Take a breath of fresh air. Relax. Now let yourself fall into the arms of sleep as I search deeper within your soul. I'll be back very soon._

The dream momentarily slowed down a bit. Hmm. Still seeing flowing colors jumping around. Might as well wait a bit until the interviewer returns. Ooh, now I'm feeling really sleepy right now... Guess I'll take a nap for a bit...

I hope I never have to recall that awful moment ever, ever again.

* * *

Huh? Did I just sleep and wake up in my own dream? Weird.

Oh hey! There he (or she?) is!

_Well then, the interview is over, and I'm back! I've done some digging around in your inner thoughts. It seems to me that you appear to be..._

_the Impish type!_

_You're playful, cheerful, and you love pranks. You're also kindhearted and friendly. That's why everyone around you finds you so irresistible. I found your nature to be quite positive too! You must be the most popular guy around! _

Me? Nah!

_Oh? You don't think so? You probably just don't notice it. I bet people are just too shy to tell you! __You're also quite brave – if not foolhardy or impatient. On top of that, you're a likable, loyal pal. Perhaps that's why people also like you a lot. You would be a great friend and a perfect leader! _

_You are caring as well. People see you like a spark of hope. You might not know it, but they look up to you. They admire you and lean onto you because you are so compassionate, positive, and happy. You're a hero to everyone!_

A spark of hope...?

_Indeed. Even during the darkest hour, you provide a sense of cheerfulness and hope. __Yet there's a caveat or two. Your cheeriness hides your gaping sense of loneliness without others. Brave and happy on the outside masks the pangs of gloomier feelings inside. __Yes, the memory still plagues you. Malignant feelings of hopelessness, cowardice, anger, and despair inflict wounds on you every day. You have definitely grown insecure and bitter over the years since that event. This façade of brightness hides the darkness deep inside. All it takes to expose this is something that can wear away the outside layer._

I... yes.

_You mentioned earlier you cannot bear to be alone. Perhaps this feeling of loneliness can erode you most easily. It's difficult to break you, but when you are broken, it's also hard to snap right back. The fear and pain you experienced alone against the beast - is that why you try to hide your insecurities? Is that why you even try to forget about it by hiding the scar on your neck with that blue scarf yours? Is that why you keep trying to discard these memories?_

Oh come on! Stop it! I thought I already talked about it... but yes... that's why I guess I haven't been as strong or as confident as I wished I was.

_I truly understand. I'm glad you answered now, and there's still a positive side to all of this again._

_In spite of all these malefactors, you seek to overcome these inner demons with your ever-vibrant nature. The darkness inside may wrack you and try to break you, but you shall surely destroy it in the end. Your true nature is not the darkness within; rather, it's the light that radiates from you. Interestingly, it's what's outside that matters. __Truly, you think, you can conquer yourself while you spark the light of hope for others. You are their shining source of joy._

_Remember, impishness is much more than just abnegation and zesty cheerfulness. You are a source of inspiration and a hero. But be careful, and don't let your pride get the best of you. My last warning is this: you're a leader, a hero, and a friend, but you are not a god. Please watch out for your reckless arrogance. It is a double-edged sword; it may give you a sense of false hope, only to destroy you moments later. It did that to you before, and I think you don't want that to occur any time ever again. I know you are very confident in your skills, which is not bad to hide, but I also know that you become a tad prideful sometimes._

_Oh? Perhaps this is what you do to hide your fear and inadequacies? __You use your white hat as a physical covering for the scar on your brow, but d_o you use your streak of arrogance now - ironically, the malefactor you blindly relied upon to face the beast - to cover up that insecurity and to forget about your past?

I think what you're saying might be entirely true. Perhaps I'm not as strong and brave as I thought I was...

_That's quite unusual for an impish type like you though. Don't take it too harshly on yourself. That reminds me!_

_Now, do you recall how I mentioned that one's nature determines his or her identity as a __Pokémon? Now is the time that we finally uncover your character. Okay! Everything is set; let's find out who you are! _

Who am I? What am I?

_You are a spark of hope for others. A guiding light, and a cheery leader and friend. A worrying, embittered soul on the inside hiding under the mask of arrogance. A proud, brave hero with a dark, fearful past..._

_An impish person like you should be..._

_the Pokémon Pikachu!_

AWW HYES! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! Awesome!

_Now our last step is to choose a partner: one who will always be at your side whenever and wherever you are. He is one who will weep and share joy with you, run alongside you in strange lands, and never part from you in the darkest of times. He's your compliment and your foil. Who will you choose as your partner - your best friend? Of course, he will be your age. In fact, he'll be the first person you meet in our world! Now, again, who will be your partner?_

I can choose?

_Naturally. Well, I can't make him out of thin air, but I'll get it done one way or another. Who should he be?_

A partner... someone who is brave, unlike me. Someone who knows his powers and limits, unlike me. Most of all, someone who understands me, unlike... me.

_It will be done. All right, now the last step is to simply pick a Pokémon from this list of species... _

* * *

_Interesting choice. __OK! We're all set! __I have learned everything I needed to start the process. _Liam, your life is going to be changed forever; l_et's get you into the world of Pokémon! _

Wait, what now already? Where am I going? Wait a minute! Ms. (or was it Mr.?) interviewer where'd you go? The voice is growing fainter now, and the waves are literally crashing into each other. The dream's already over?!

_Liam! Be brave, and never turn back! ____Don't worry; we shall meet again! _

The waves; they're falling apart! Holy crap no wait the dream is fading away! No - it's all a blur now, agh the colors are graying out and wobbling. I can see... the dream's going, going, and going...

...ugh. Gone. Definitely must have been too much Pokémon messing with me right before bed. Hmm... what an odd experience. She (or he?) mentioned something about me being a Pikachu. Can't argue though, I'm just glad it's over. I suppose I better make something out of this. Hold on, the rest of myself is waking up now.

"Mmmph...what...time?" I wearily moan as I toss around. I think it's three in the morning right now, maybe. Only two things are bothering me right now: a cold breeze which rustles the trees around me, interrupting the blissful silence of the night, and this dream that's keeping me unsettled.

On second thought, maybe I should get back to sleep. Figure this out tomorrow Liam. Get some rest. That's imperative, not this dumb Pikachu dream. You'll be fine. But then again, on second thought... what if everything that mysterious guy (or was it a girl) said?

But why is this happening to me?

When I wake up, I bet things will clear up. Hopefully.

* * *

Footnote: Hey everybody! This fanfic is an adaptation of the Pokémon Red/Blue Rescue Team games, and I will try to keep some key events as faithful to the games as I can. However, the game left several plot holes behind; for instance, what sets apart a mystery dungeon from regular landscapes? What was the world of Pokémon like before? Did a falling meteor _really _cause these natural disasters to occur? With these aforementioned "holes", I will be utilizing a flexible degree of creative freedom to fill them up. This adaptation will be quite loose, and maybe even anti-canonical in this regard. Obviously, this is going to be a first-person POV with a "realistic" view of the whole plot (taking major inspiration from stories like Gone2GroundEX's "Asleep" and ScytheRider's "Pokémon Mystery Duneon:Silver Resistance").

I'll do my best to keep up and add a chapter every week or so. Send me any comments, suggestions, or questions so I can improve my writing! Plot element suggestions are always welcome too!

I sincerely hope every reader enjoys this undertaking of mine and becomes inspired to write as well.

Yours truly and best regards,

Reginald Classy-Duck

Cover photo is an illustration from the Trading Card Game (Pikachu, POP Series 6)

* * *

**Last revision: April 23, 2014**


	2. Chapter One: Awakening

**The Story of a Rescue Team**

**Rated K+ for non-graphic mild violence and a smidgen of language here and there.**

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Awakening**

* * *

It's definitely late in the morning - I don't even have to wake up to know that. A blinding beam of light tries to dig through my eyelids; I turn my head a bit to the left to escape its brightness. What time is it? Maybe 10? Wait! I had to haul my butt to the bus stop _at 7! For the love of Rayquaza oh no!_ Aaarghhh I overslept again... But then again, if it's this late and nobody has yelled at me yet, might as well enjoy the lazy morning.

The air feels strangely warm. The sun gently pats soothing rays down on my outstretched stomach, making it quite comfy to lie down on the soft ground. My back rustles the soft, prickly grass underneath. It feels a bit wet though. Did it rain last night? Probabl- Oh. Wait a minute. Crap. Did I say grass now?! Where the heck did my bed go? Yeesh, am I even wearing clothes?

More importantly, where am I?

How in the world did I get here? I could have sworn just last night I dumped myself into bed, in my own home, tired like never before.

Am I dreaming this?

I feel a pleasant breeze. Not freezing cold, just a sweet-smelling draft of cool air. Smells like blossoming wildflowers around here too. This place reminds me of my old town. The sound of gently rustling foliage whispers the only sound I can hear for miles around...

...except I can hear someone breathing! I wonder who it is?

"Excuse me...hey...hey, wake up." the odd voice calmly tells me. Hey hey to you too! Sounds like someone my age. But who is this person? A new neighbor? I've never heard his voice before. What does he want from me?

"Come on! Wake up already. It's 10:30, everybody should be up by now!" he impatiently whined, as if he had somewhere better to go.

Might as well. Come on Liam, get up now. Up and at it go go go!

"Yaaawwwn." I unceremoniously cried as I got up and wiped away some wet, green grass from my strangely soft and slightly furry back. Did I change clothes? I recall wearing a t-shirt, not this odd-textured pelt. Did I change in my sleep? Judging that I somehow managed to end up waking up in the middle of some idyllic rolling green plain, I really can't explain to myself anything right now. I wordlessly sit up and accustom my eyes to the bright morning sun with my back toward the stranger.

"Oh, good! You finally came to!" he cried excitedly.

No way! Wait, who was that? Wh-where is this place? I'm in the middle of some green plains, not in my room. Come on Liam, think! Think! Look around. Hmm... trees, wet grass, flowers, nothing too much different than the great outdoors. But how did you... and why...?

I really hope my stupid dream last night has nothing to do with this.

"I saw while I was walking you were passed out there. I'm glad you woke up!" The kid behind me explains with fiery confidence. He sounds like he's thirteen or something. Same age as me then? Cool cool cool. I hope he knows whatever the reason why I am waking up in the middle of some random field. Probably didn't kidnap me or anything fishy like that.

"I'm Blaze! Glad to meet you!" He happily exclaimed as I lifted myself up and turned around to see his beaming face-

Hold it right there.

Not a face. Not human at least. Big grin, even bigger teeth, orange-red head, and large glistering eyes. Just below his head is a duller yellow-colored belly spot. Not to mention an outstretched claw. A brightly burning red flame flickers and burns atop an oranged tail. Back to eye level, the creature smiles at me in relief that I'm still alive.

Yup, Charmander.

Wait a minute. Talking Charmander?

Blaze? Oh my freaking Rayquaza no.

No.

No.

No.

Nonononononon0nwegp9vji2p39tgh.

Crap! Crap crap crap crap crap! No! Why me? What did I do to deserve this? The dream! Yes! That stupid dream! Oh, what a day for fate to play a most evil trickery upon me!

Ugh, getting light-headed. Come on now, snap back to reality. Don't faint. Uh, he's looking at me expecting for something. What to say? Loss for words. Try to smile, don't say something stupid. Be confident!

"Hey! You're a Charmander! And you... talk too!" I stupidly blurt out.

Mentally slap myself. Out of anything, the absolutely first thing I say is this. State the obvious - what a great way to introduce myself!

"Uh, yeah, of course! Hah ha! Hey, you're kinda funny!" ...Not the kind of response I hoped for. Does he think this is some sort of sick joke?

"NO! I'm not joking, you in fact ARE a walking, talking Charmander!" I cry while madly gesticulating, waving my oddly slightly-shorter arms around as I desperately try to communicate to him.

"Haha! Must be that quirky Pikachu humor they always talk about!" he says as he jovially brushes aside my remarks. Tail is flickering and glowing brighter; this means he must be quite entertained by this, "Good to see you too, Pikachu!"

"I- No, there's a huge misunderstanding! You just don't understand; I am NOT a Pikachu! I am a human! A human boy! Not a Pokémon in any fashion at any rate at ALL! You are waaaaay out of wack today, yessir!" I worriedly and loudly protest while jumping up and down in the air with a oddly mad-high vertical. I'm sweating like crazy right now.

Wait another minute; did he mention Pikachu? Uh oh. I take a look at my hands. Stubby little yellow things. Not good. A black tip of an ear droops down to eye level. Hang on, do I have that-? Yep, a fairly large thunderbolt-shaped yellow tail comes into view too as I freely waggle it. Turning a little more to the left, this tail ends in a brown base at my rear. I've noticeably gotten a bit shorter too - not like my old taller and slimmer self. I don't think I look as chubby as a normal Pikachu, though. Looks like I ditched my messy brown hair, blue scarf (hmph), and clothes for a new yellow fur with brown back stripes too.

Well I still have that scar on my neck. _Sigh. _Can't I catch a break, even in this weird world?

This is bad. Very bad. Get a hold of yourself and try not to faint, Liam.

The Charmander quizzically stares at me, cocking his head to the left at a slight angle. "Are you okay? I mean if you still are wondering... yes, you are a Pokemon. I am too. Ooh, jeez, did you get hurt on your neck or something? Yowch, that looks painful! (_sigh_) Look, if you're sick, I can take you home," he worriedly asks. Thanks, pal!

"Am I really a Pikachu?" I meekly question him.

"Well you sure look like a Pikachu to me! The way I see it, you are a normal Pokémon in every way possible." He smiles back. Super friendly, gotta admit. Gee, his tail is burning brightly again.

Ugh. Hey! Maybe if I pinch myself real hard I'll wake up- OW! Ooh that hurt! Okay, right now Charmander is staring right at me like I am some deranged lunatic. Let's try something less painful. I shake my tail and let loose a microscopically tiny jolt of electricity in the process.

Myth confirmed, I am definitely (and unfortunately) a Pikachu.

Panic. Do not panic. Stay calm Liam, and don't faint. Think logically. What am I doing here looking like a Pikachu? Latios, the Charmander-guy in front of me is giving me the strangest look ever like I am clearly not in my right mind. Maybe that's just it! But then again, why am I suddenly a walking, talking Pokémon? Nothing... absolutely nothing adds up, yet there's no point in arguing anymore. I am a Pikachu, and he is a Charmander whether I like it or not. Worse - or better - yet, we seem to be stuck in the middle of those idyllic rolling greens one can find on the cover of a geography textbook. Admittedly, there are big, lush, grassy fields near where I live, but this place is... totally unfamiliar.

Hold on. The dream. Yes! The dream last night! That must be it! The creepy lady (or was it guy) who kept asking me questions! She (or he) turned me into a Pikachu while I was sleeping! That person talked about a portal too and therefore must have sent me here by some twisted magic! Either I am still dreaming, suffering late dementia and insanity, or this is actually happening...

It's too much to handle right now. The Charmander, me a Pikachu, rolling fields, textbook... why am I so dizzy now?

He rushes toward me, "Hey Pikachu! Are you all right?"

And now, it's time to faint. Hello, sweet ground...

* * *

Sniff. New smell. Not wildflowers anymore but the scent of burning wait-

"YEEEOWW!" HOT HOT HOT HOT OH SWEET RAYQUAZA THAT'S HOT

"Sorry I had to do that, but i just had to wake up! Come on now, this is getting old." I hear the same voice

"...huh? Wha-?" I weakly reply as I awaken a second time

"Apologies. You were out stone cold and I needed to awaken you somehow... so I just thought I'd let loose a bit of Ember to get you up."

"Hmph," I indignantly grunt while patting down my burning torso, "you didn't need to do that; I'm fine anyhow."

"Hey, you were acting really weird back there," the Charmander warmly smiles after he pulls me to my feet, "and you said you're a human? That's the coolest thing ever! But you totally look like a Pikachu to me still."

"I – It's true I guess. I am one." I wearily accept as I straighten up. My black-tipped ears droop down to eye level.

"Glad to hear it! Again, My name's Blaze. I haven't seen your face around here. You're kinda weird, but funny at the same time!" What a riot I must be. "What's your name?"

Oh yeah, that's right! Totally forgot. My own name...!

"Where I'm from, my name is Liam!"

"Uh-huh. Liam. That's... a hilarious name! Haha! Good old impish Pikachu humor again! HAhaha!" he laughs at me, wretching and clutching his stomach in hilarity

...sigh...

"Hey, uh, Blaze listen." I try to persuade him.

"I'm all ears... Liam... teehee!" Blaze remarked with a mischievous snicker.

"Alrighty... well like I said before, I'm not actually a Pikachu. I look like one, but once again, I'm actually a human boy. Thirteen human years old and 4' 11". I lived in a small town with my parents. Or at least I used to. I have no idea how I got here or why, but I'm pretty some paranormal experience I had last night had something to do with it. I really can't remember much besides that; this is practically all I know. Are we clear?"

Blaze's expression suddenly dropped from a jubilant smile to a serious stare. "So you're a human in the body of a Pikachu. That's cool... but humans haven't been living in this world for hundreds - no maybe thousands- of years, not since the Revival. Are you completely sure you are still a human? Not trying to pull my leg or anything like that?"

"I...I really can't prove that right now. I'm even forgetting memories about being a human as we speak. But please, trust me, I am - or maybe, _was _a human being."

"That's fine. I trust you. I mean, I really don't think you would lie or anything like that. So, now that we're clear, what are you going to do? I don't think you've got anywhere to go..." said Blaze, looking off into the distance.

"Erm, in that case, can I go along with you? Anywhere, I guess. I... guess I need somebody to guide me around this place."

"Yeah, sure! I mean, as long as you're not fainting and dropping every ten minutes then I'm totally cool with it!"

"Well then! Let's do it! Forgot to do this, but great to meet you, Blaze!" For the first time, like a civilized human being that I should be, I extend my arm out to him in salutation. He warmly shakes it in return. Huh, maybe Pokémon are kinda like people after all. This shouldn't be too hard, should it?

Anyway, still nice to have a pal when you're waking up in the middle of Latios-knows-where and you awaken as a Pikachu. Now how do I get out of this surreal Pokémon land? Ah, doesn't seem like there's much I can do; I should go along with this Charmander and see what happens - if, that is, I am really in some land-before-time. Well, maybe this could be fun; I've always wanted to battle as a real Pokémon. It's just too bad I can't really remember anything... Oh well. Thank Rayquaza there's no crazed lunatic or evil divine force wracking the land.

This should be pretty darn easy... right?

But I'm still worried; he mentioned a revival or something and that not a human soul inhabited this world for the last thousand years. Could this be the future?

Blaze glances around. "Allrighty Liam, let's just have a bit of breakfast for now. I'm starving."

My belly rumbles in agreement, telling my brain to forget about the whole deal. "You know what, this could be the start of a wonderful friendship. Now do you know anywhere where we could get some food?"

"Of course! Right over there!" he proudly announces, pointing to a small overhanging tree holding plump apples like ornaments bedecked on a holiday tree, "Dig in!"

There's nothing that can start up a good friendship and conversation quite as much as food can. We jump underneath the shady boughs of the tree, picking off the juicy, red fruit. It's interesting how easily I forgot about the human world back, home to culinary wonders like cereal and toast and jam, while chowing on a chunk of apple the size of my head.

"Mmph! M't's nothing (smack)' lmike human food (gulp), right?" he asks while trying to shovel down a whole apple

"Actually kinda, but a lot tastier!" I gotta admit, holding a shining red apple the size of my head - easily big enough for a single breakfast. I take a rather conservative bite of- OH WOW so sweet! So delicious! The thin, red skin and the crunchy, juicy fruit released a sweet taste right into my taste buds. Crunching up a couple bigger bits of the apple, I realize how filling and satisfyingly delicious the oversized red sugar bomb was. Huh? Halfway done with it already?

"So Blaze, what were you doing around here before I was, ah, kinda passed out?" I ask him

"Oh, just taking a little morning walk, doing nothing much I suppose. Weekends are pretty boring for me, so I just come out here to relax."

Sounds like an excitingly fun plan to me. Hmm, let's try another question.

"Well I don't think I can remember anything about my own family at all right now, but what about yours? Where are your parents and brothers and sisters?" I try to strike up another conversation.

Blaze stops eating momentarily and gazes off into the distance over the hills, looking at nothing at all in particular. The thousand-mile stare, they call it. Uh oh, wrong question. He rests his head back against the gnarled, thick bark of the tree trunk.

"You know, I'm actually glad you asked that question," he remarks, smiling and gazing even further away. "Right now my uncle, a really strong Charizard, is the only family I have right now. He visits me sometimes, but with all the work he's doing, he's usually too busy. I don't have any brothers or sisters, so there's no story in that. My mother and father aren't here with us anymore, so nothing to say about that either."

"You're not saying your parents... died?"

"Nobody knows, Liam. To this day I'm not so sure either. I'm living on my own now and I'm strong enough, so I'm fine. I even have a house; I don't think anybody my age can testify that, right?" he smiles proudly for a brief moment, "I can talk to you all about my family, but that's a tale for later. My parents... they were good Pokémon," he snaps back, continuing to gulp down slices of the crispy apple - albeit a little less vivaciously.

Wow that weights heavy. My parents - are they okay right now? They must be awfully worried about me... what would Mom say, seeing me like this? What would Dad say? Ah, he'd probably tell me to train with his Mightyena... typical Dad... but still, I'm sure they're missing me right now...

After that, we happily engaged in other small talk while munching on our impromptu breakfast until-

"Somebody! Please help me!" some lady – er Pokémon perhaps – howled, startling Blaze and I.

"Huh? I hear shouting over there." Blaze remarked, surprised so much he dropped his apple. I swallow down the rest of my fruity meal, tossing away the thoroughly gleaned core and take a peek to the right.

Ooh, a Butterfree. Hold on, she's flying right toward us at top speed. She's crying too? Uh oh.

"It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!"

"What?!" we both yell in unison, more surprised than before.

"A huge fissure opened up and my Caterpie fell in! He's too young to crawl out himself! When I went to go in and help, I got attacked by wild Pokémon!"

"Huh? You were attacked?" I curiously ask, "By other Pokémon? Shouldn't they be trying to help you instead of _attacking _you and your son?"

"They must be enraged by the fissure... and out of control! That's what I think, and I'm not strong enough to fend off those Pokémon..." the poor Butterfree mother tries her best to explain.

Attacking her? Jeez, the nerve of some Pokémon to just attack a frightened mother while her kid's lost? I mean, sure some Pokemon are territorial, but what's happening in this picture? The dream-person told me that something was definitely wrong in this world. Words fail me at this point.

She's growing paler by the second. "Oh! What am I to do now?! I knew I shouldn't have left him alone! Oh why did I? Oh dear... oh dear..." By now, she's practically crying and unintentionally scattering Poison Powder as she quivers. Gah.

"M'am, please try to calm down," I futilely suggest to the shaking Pokemon.

"But please! My son is so young and he can't defend himself! Ahh.. if only I taught him earlier how to use String Shot... oh why didn't I? Curses! I shouldn't have babied him like that!"

_In which I find a better way to console her_. "Don't worry, we'll find Caterpie and rescue him."

I must have told her the right words, because suddenly she started crying in tears of joy "You-you kids will? Oh thank you so, so much!"

"Of course we will! Come on Liam! We can't just sit here! Let's go find this kid!" Blaze yells out as he pulls me along, "Ma'am, where did you last see your son?"

"Over by Tiny Woods, shouldn't be too far away - maybe a couple minutes' walk to the east! I don't think he fell in too deep either! But oh... it worries me! Is he hurt? I shouldn't think such thoughts like that... Please you two, help me!" She's absolutely desperate. It sorta hurts me to see her cry like this.

"Relax Mrs. Butterfree. We'll get your son home safely; just wait here and we'll be back with him in no time," I assure her as she takes a seat in part relief and part resignation.

"Blaze!" I yell, "Let's go to Tiny Woods and find Caterpie!"

"Of course Liam; we have to hurry before he gets hurt!" he replies as we dash into the direction of the nearby forest.

Gee, I suddenly wake up as a Pikachu in the middle of some green field with some over-excited Charmander and now I have to save some Butterfree-lady's son. Well, no time to think about that right now; I'd better go and save Caterpie. You would think that running into a forest filled with hostile creatures with some stranger (at least he's my age, somehow) to save some lost kid would be a bad idea. Impulsive? Definitely. Hero? We'll see. Heck, I don't have a single clue how to battle and fend myself against life-threatening attackers. Totally different from yelling "Mudkip! Water Gun!" and "Poochyena! Bite!"

This is a bad idea. A REALLY BAD IDEA, you would assume too. I couldn't possibly agree any less.

* * *

Did I ever get to tell you how much I miss being human?

After leaving the hyper-stressed Butterfree to hopefully relax, we dashed for a couple of minutes through the late morning sun.

Correction: while Blaze dashed, I _attempted _to run successfully toward Tiny Woods.

Right as we walked away from the apple tree, I tried to get to the woods a bit more quickly.

I yell toward Blaze. "Let's go Bla-!" OH SHOOT WHY IS THE GROUND IS SO CLOSE TO MY HEAD "-aaaugh!" I cried as I splatted face-first into the ground, tripping over my own foot after attempting to sprint like any normal human being. Oh wait right that's right, I'm not a human anymore. At least I provided some relief for the Butterfree, who tried to suppress a ladylike giggle.

Blaze tries to hide a snicker. "You're still a Pikachu, silly."

Push myself up and shoot that cheeky Charmander a dirty glare. "I know."

"If you haven't already noticed, most Pikachu run on all four limbs. Try it, you might get around faster than you think."

Uh-huh. Lemme test that out with my short, stubby arms and legs. Huh? Wait! Whoa, impressive! So much easier to run- er, dash, whatever you'd call it! Much better, but still awkward and not exactly a graceful gallop like a Rapidash. I try to dash with my arms and legs on my way alongside Blaze, who is noticeably walking a bit slower.

"You'll get used to it," he said, "I have a feeling Pikachus aren't entirely the same species as humans are."

Me too Blaze, me too.

We passed the grassy plain where I woke up, leaving Butterfree to rest up at the tree. Hopefully no crazy Pokémon attacks her while we're gone. I awkwardly ran/tumbled quadrupedly with Blaze at the lead. Hey, at least a bit faster than walking or human-sprinting right? Even a minute after, I seem to get used to dashing like a Pikachu. Speed. That's their highest stat right? I should get the hang of this pretty quickly.

After a few minutes of dashing (and getting used to it), the maw of a dark, tree-covered forest started to come into appearance. The flat, green grassland abruptly stopped as tall trees suddenly came into view, blocking the way with their thick dark-brown branches. Columns of massive, gnarled trunks studded the entryway, leaving a distinct boundary between the sunny, grassy plains and the rather uninviting woodland. A cloud of grey mist divided the open plain and the woods. Looking further ahead I peeked at a couple cracks in the ground, ripping up soil, roots, and rocks while leading to fissures down below.

If I remembered anything from what the Butterfree said, this place clearly isn't where Caterpie fell into a crevice. At least it shouldn't.

Blaze gazed into the gloomy entryway, slowing down and catching his breath after running. "Here we are! (pant)! Tiny Woods! Just like where she told us it would be!"

* * *

Author's Note: For the purposes of this story, we're going to assume that Pokémon age at the same rate as humans, with the exception of some legendaries and more venerable species. Liam is 13 years old (as of this chapter) and Blaze is 13 as well. We're also going to assume that Pokémon share the same units of measurement (hours/time, feet/length, etc.) as people do.

**Last Revision: April 23, 2014**


	3. Chapter Two: Run Away

**The Story of a Rescue Team**

**Rated K+ for non-graphic mild violence, action-packed scenes, and some language.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Run Away**

* * *

Apparently this is one of the easiest mystery dungeons I'll encounter as a Pikachu. That's what Blaze says, anyhow.

I still remember him remark,_"But not as easy as running on four limbs!"_

Whatever.

We pause and catch our breath right before an archway of skyscraping trees. It's almost surreal how abruptly such a huge, dark forest just... pops out in the middle of this grassland. Like a black stain on a green canvas. A dark gray fog wraps around the woods, blocking most of my view, save for a couple yards ahead of the entrance. Gazing up, I see the top of the dark treeline almost block out the sun's light from the inside of the forest. Not too inviting, if you ask me.

"So we just look for this Caterpie and pull him out and return him to that Butterfree? Easy enough." I shrug.

Blaze turns and looks at me with awful concern. "What's the matter?" I ask.

He hesitates for a bit. "Don't be so sure; it's not as easy as it seems. Tiny Woods looks like what we call a mystery dungeon." he replies, transfixing his eyes toward the towering woods.

"Hmm? What's a 'mystery dungeon'?"

"Ever since these natural disasters started occurring, all the rescue teams discovered these places show up. They just seem to 'pop out' in random places, like this plain."

"What's wrong with that?" I ask.

Blaze stops walking, "Nobody knows how or why they appear. However, according to Zhish, the town elder, they're an odd spatial anomaly. Unexplainable by any laws of science, the all we know right now is that these places are warped by some odd, dark force; that's why we're seeing a mist-covered forest in the middle of nowhere. Inside these places are apparently huge mazes which seem to contain more area than conceivably possible. It's like walking into another dimension, where time and space seem disregarded in favor of the dungeon's own laws. Funny thing is, no two dungeons are exactly the same, and even then, each dungeon seems to shift every time an outsider walks into one," he explains gravely.

"Here's the bad part; these mystery dungeons - wherever they came from - are _destroying _the land, twisting whatever there was into a barren wasteland, and anyone caught in one when it pops up gets trapped in it. I've never seen any Pokémon leave from one."

"Even worse, they're spreading."

Ponder a bit. Maybe this isn't such a great place to explore after all. Explanation fuels more questions. "But why are they appearing and spreading? And what's so wrong about some random forests?"

"I don't know how or why they seem to appear – that's something Zhish might tell us if I asked. But I– and every other Pokémon – know why they're wrong. You see that gray mist covering Tiny Woods?"

Almost like a curtain hanging over the forest, the gray mist gently rotates and shields it. "Yup, I get it, but I don't see what's so bad about some mist..."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. You remember how I told you about some malign force hovering over the mystery dungeon? I think that's why the Pokémon attacked Mrs. Butterfree. I've seen territorial Pokémon for sure, but nothing like this; nobody in his or her right mind would just suddenly _start a fight _with a mother looking for her son. If anything to me, that mist or whatever spirit is causing them to become irrationally aggressive, and almost certainly they lose their will to leave."

Pause. Realization. "So that's why you were so worried at first."

"Liam, the last few months I've seen dozens of these appear out of nowhere. After a sudden, odd natural disaster like tsunamis occurring in rivers or an earthquake occurs, these dungeons just 'pop up' all over the place, almost as if the mystery dungeon responds to the disaster. I used to visit Pokémon – friends of mine – who lived here, before any of this mystery dungeon and dark mist crap. When huge, black trees and dark clouds just showed up out of absolutely nowhere and surrounded their homes, I knew something went terribly wrong. My _friends_ lived in these places, and now suddenly they attack me whenever I walk near them or when they even saw me. They chased me and didn't leave me until either they beat me senseless... or I did that to them."

"So a trick house with enemies, right? I've been in one before. Heck, I think I've even battled in them," I reply, mulling over vague human memories.

"Good, because our objective is not only to rescue Caterpie, but it's also to _survive_."

Blaze turned away from the dark, crevice-studded forest and looked to me, trying to get past the conversation. "But we have some rescuing to do, don't we ?"

I try to smile. "Let's go find Caterpie before he gets hurt, like now."

We silently crept into the woods with watchful eyes and worry in our heads.

* * *

**Tiny Woods B1F**

Okay, if Tiny Woods looked pretty miserable on the outside, inside it's absolutely gloomy. I don't think Blaze's explanation did any justice for this place. Random cracks in the ground opened up deep crevices; dark, thick, tree trunks held up huge, twisted branches that blocked most sunlight; and gigantic rocks poked out of the ground and dotted the landscape. Dead trees and stumps dotted the forest floor as well. Maybe they should have called this place the "Lost Woods" or something like that.

I walked right alongside Blaze at an amicable, yet careful pace, holding his tail like a torch to light up the dimly-lit dirt path. The labyrinthine trail led to endless side paths and winding roads. But so far, so good; we didn't see anything for the past five minutes, and all we did was walk into the forest.

"This is it, Liam," he said while keeping an eye out for... something. "We're in a real mystery dungeon. Inside is a sprawling maze where time and space seem to have no jurisdiction. Like all the gods decided to leave this forsaken forest alone."

"So how do we rescue Caterpie and get out?" I ask, casually kicking a small rock away from the dirt path.

"Uhm, well the last time I got stuck in one I spotted a staircase that led downward. I think that's our exit to the rest of the world. It's part of that spatial anomaly thing I heard about. Weird things like that and traps lie around everywhere."

I stared at him in amusing disbelief. "Stairs? In the middle of a _forest_? You're kidding now, right?"

"No, I'm dead serious!" he replies with a little indignation, "You get out of these dungeons by going down flights of stairs to get to the next floor. In fact – look!" he points straight dead ahead, "There's one right there!"

Huh, well what do y'know. A staircase of smoothly carved rock leads to an opening to a floor down below like a trapdoor, as if it's possible to venture deeper into this maze.

"We keep going down sets of stairs until we reach the end of Tiny Woods," Blaze remarks.

The stairs smoothly lead a dozen-plus-two steps straight down until I see the ground again. We walked down casually, and then- What? It's just like Tiny Woods again! Look upward. The staircase entrance disappeared?! Look downward again. The steps smoothed into the ground, which was exactly the same as the "floor" above us.

Mind blown. Confusion. Blaze glances at me sympathetically. "Let's talk to Zhish after we get home, I'm sure he'll answer all your questions."

I threw one last glance upwards. Nothing. Well, maybe the sky got a bit darker and some trees grew taller.

* * *

**Tiny Woods B2F**

Well that was weird, but I think we're deeper in this forest, somehow. It's noticeably cooler. The air feels a bit... heavier, and slightly more humid, but the tall, endless tree trunks block out the sky with their dark, moss-stained branches. A couple small bushes add greenery here and there. I guess even in this forsaken dimension, a bit of life still grows on.

"Huh, almost like walking into a magical land through a wardrobe," I remark.

"What's that?"

Whoops, I forgot it's been hundreds of years since humans left. "Er... never mind. So, uh, what's so bad about this place? I mean, it's kinda dark and you said there are some territorial Pokémon, but I don't know why-"

In a sudden pang of fear, Blaze immediately covered by mouth. "SHHH!" he warned in apparent fear.

"mmphphrm?"

"Quiet now!" he whispered in a low voice, still holding his arm around my mouth to silence me, "Do you hear that? I sense a couple – no, several – Pokémon moving around."

I push off his rigid arm a bit, "Toward us?"

"Unfortunately."

"Friendly maybe?"

"Not a chance."

"So what do we do?"

"Stay calm, and don't move... I think."

"You _think_?!"

"Jeez Liam this is the second time I've travelled into a mystery dungeon! Just stick close to me, and we'll figure something out. We'll make it out OK." he tries to reassure me. I wish I could believe him.

I hear bushes rustling in the distance. Come to think about it, I didn't notice anything strange like that until just now. Uh-oh. More bushes rustle, some closer. Trees start shaking and leaves drop. Did I just see a shadow move from behind that rock?

Stay calm. Don't sweat. Rangers tell us that they're more scared of us than we are of them. Usually.

Turn my back toward Blaze, he turns his back toward mine. Perfect; 360 degree field of view combined. Should that help us? I see more shaking foliage. Perfect. Hey, what's that? That big bush over there – it's..!

Literally jumping out of the bush, out came a cutesy-looking little, flappy Pidgey. Aw. Huh?

There's something disturbingly wrong with the bird Pokémon. "Wha- what's wrong with its eyes? They're... glowing red! This isn't supposed to happen, right?"

Blaze slowly walks backward. His back creeps ever so precariously closer to mine. "S-stay back Liam! I don't know! J-just don't get close! Gah! This is worse than what they told me!"

It flaps its small brown wings around, stretching and advancing closer. Ugh, I can sense what it's feeling. Anger. Confusion. Pure hate. Directly at us. Calm it down now. Don't panic. Time to make a new friend?

"Hey there buddy..." I calmly spoke to it, "...how are you doin' today? Nice weather, isn't-"

An ear-splitting screech hit the air. "HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS HERE! GET OUT OF OUR FOREST, YOU!" the Pidgey squawked at me, flapping to gain altitude and flying straight up.

Immediately, it dive-bombs straight toward my head. Take that as a no, then?

"Wait! Can't we just talk it out?!" I hopelessly asked.

Hmm, it seems to be listening. Okay, it's slowly flapping down; no wait it's flying at top spee- WAAUGHHH WHAT IT ATTACKED ME OH SWEET RAYQUAZA PAIN PAIN AHH THAT HURTS AUGH

Pain.

Hot, panging _pain._

It hit me straight in the head with its razor-sharp beak. Critical hit of course! Ugh... can't see straight... Seeing stars... I clutched my head. Please make this throbbing pain go away! Just how low is my Defense? ...Wait, what, THAT LOW? But it wasn't even that effective! Wait a minute, I'm the Impish type! I should have a good Defense stat though! I'm naturally resilient? Why am I so weak?

Ugh. This is going to be _so much fun_.

Argh.

Painpoundinghotpain. Why'd it attack?

Blaze turned around a full 180 degrees after hearing the sharp beak crack into my skull. "Liam! Are you alright?!"

I stop rubbing my aching head for a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Come on now, get up. Pain subsided a bit. Still woozy. Stay alert. Look up now behind Blaze's shoulder. Pidgey flies backwards, whew. It's going away... toward the rest of the group?

WHAT NOW THERE'S FOUR MORE WHERE DID THEY ALL COME FROM?!

"What do you think you're doing here?" one squawked.

"Whoever you are, you came to the wrong forest."

"Are you asking us to hurt you?"

"This is our territory! Get that Pikachu out of this forest! No one steps in our forest! MAKE HIM PAY, GUYS!" the largest one screams. Is that a Pidgeotto?

Funny, they all have oddly glowing red eyes, filled with some indescribable feeling of hatred. Who thought such a small feature could make a tiny Pidgey seem so scary?

Stop thinking! Look! Dangit, three more join in. We're completely surrounded. Blaze lowers his body in some defensive stance.

Hey, they don't look so big when you look more closely. You know what? I think we can scare them away! Maybe talking them down works. "Trying to outnumber us now, eh? Wow, look how brave you all are right now! Bullying two Pokémon with five Pidgey! And a Pidgeotto to top the mob off? I bet you'll need more to even try to make us scared! I dare you, take your first move at us. Come on now, _en garde_, fight me like you mean it! This Charmander and I can take you all at once, no sweat!" I shouted confidently.

The Pidgey were initially stunned by my taunt. Hey, maybe it worked!

Wait. No it didn't.

Uh oh. Bad idea Bad idea Bad idea BAD IDEA! Instead, the Pidgey got angrier. Two pop out of the thick forest canopy, flying into the fray. Eight now surround us. They're madly screeching at the top of their lungs - are they using Growl to scare us? It's clearly working.

I wish I never said a word.

"Liam, that probably wasn't the wisest move." Blaze whispers, his voice quivering in fear.

'Oops' isn't really the right word to summarize a blunder of this caliber.

The big one - a Pidgeotto - maniacally screams at me. "You really think you're so tough?! Fine! I'll accept your puny _challenge. _Let's show you a lesson in pain and broken bones, then! EVERYONE, TARGET THE PIKACHU NOW! MAKE HIM SUFFER!"

The frenzy started. Four immediately dived straight down to Tackle me. Um, let's go?

They're inaccurate, I hope. My Speed stat's pretty high too right? I'm a Pikachu! I'm naturally quick! Let's see how I do here... Get low. Dash a few body-lengths forward, then roll left, Poké-ninja style.

Oh hey, it worked! Maybe that should- AUGH!

Of course, I get slammed before I get a chance to sneak away. Those Pidgey, why are they so fast?

And how come I'm getting so tired already?

Liam. Careful. Conserve your energy. This is your first battle as a Pokémon. Wait, no forget that RUN NOW!

OOF! TOO LATE?! A Pidgey landed another Tackle. Great. I skid back a couple feet face-first into the dirt. Hello ground, nice to meet you!

Come on, get up, get up, get up, you're not that badly hurt-

OH LATIOS WHAT HOW DID THEY HIT ME BEFORE I GOT UP COME ON THIS IS SO UNFAIR AND PAINFUL

Slammed again by another Pidgey. Definitely a Quick Attack. So strong... Pain again. It's getting harder to push myself up...

Blaze! Where's Blaze? Where did he go?! Is he all right? Did they... is he...? No! I can't let that happen!

Come on Liam get up now! No time for pain anymore! I-I have to find him!

I look up again, and-

AARGH OW OW OW Tackled again!

Oh no... it's getting hard to see straight. Get up. Try to escape now... no point in fighting... Blaze, where are you?

UGH! A Quick Attack right into my ribcage. Throbbing pain...

I can't make it any further... too much pain... I'm lying only mere feet away from where I met the first Pidgey. Didn't even make the next floor...

Didn't even get to apologize to Blaze...

What am I?

The Pidgeotto locks his glowing red eyes on me, filled with insatiable wrath. I can't move! He's got me pinned with his sharp talons. This is bad. "Not so tough now, right little Pikachu? Maybe this should teach you not to mess around my forest." he sneers before slamming me with a steel-hard wing to the face.

_POW! _

Uhn... can barely see straight.

He gets up, only to smash again even harder.

_POW! _"Ahaha! All talk and no talent! What a pitiful little thing you are, trying to play the fearless hero! Come here you, taste another Wing Attack. Have you learned a _valuable _lesson today, my friend?"

_POW!_

Ugh... Seeing stars and red... this... indescribably _agonizing_ pain. Can't... even see things. Everything's a blur. I'm lapsing out of consciousness. I briefly check myself. Only 2 HP left? No no no! This is bad! I can't even get through the second floor of this place..? He's right... I'm no hero... I've already failed!...

_New objective: Just try to survive_. Shield myself with my arms. Bruises and cuts all over. Oh why, why did I have to taunt them? They're all over me, pecking with their brutally sharp beaks and slamming me with their wings. Too much pain... I can't handle it anymore... what have I done?

Is this the end already?

But then... wait! "GET OFF HIM, COWARDS!" a voice suddenly boomed from behind.

I weakly look upwards, and _SLICE!_

"AACK!" the big Pidgeotto yells with raw, red Scratch marks newly imprinted on his side, "WHO IN LUGIA'S NAME DID THAT?"

The other Pidgey flap around furiously to defend their alpha male from a berserking Charmander, who was clawing at the bird Pokémon madly like there was no tomorrow.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, NOW!" Blaze shouted, felling an unlucky Pidgey with a vicious Scratch along the way. His face, full of frantic rage, comes into clear view now. "ANYONE WANT TO FACE ME?!"

"Now Liam! Grab on; let's get out of here!" he yelled.

He briefly paused to extend his arm to me; I don't need to think for more than a millisecond before latching onto his arm, finally pulling myself up from the ground. The Pidgey, stunned as they were, paused for only a brief few seconds, but this is more than enough time to get a head start on running away from this forsaken place. Blaze madly runs, pulling me along as I helplessly limp right behind. The Pidgey and their leader turn around, snapping back from their initial confusion and fly at top speed toward us.

Blaze sprints even faster, desperate to get to the next staircase. "This way!" he cries, sharply turning to another pathway.

The angry flock – no, more like a swarm – of Pidgey rush at us, squawking threats and insults laced with hatred. Angry beyond control, they gain ground closer and closer to us...

"Where are the stairs?!" I moan in despair. Check behind. Too many Pidgeys to count; probably more joined into the fray to rout us.

All hints of fury in Blaze's voice are now replaced by tones of fear. "I don't know! Just follow me! Don't think about it, look around!" he responds.

Run. Liam, you can't even defend yourself. Use your godly speed stat. Forget about your aching, battered legs – don't slow Blaze down! Just run.

_Run. Don't you dare look back!_

Whoops, I just did.

The alpha Pidgeotto screeches menacingly mere feet behind us, leading the pack with intent to maim... or something beyond that. "COME BACK HERE NOW! AACK! YOU WILL FALL! NO ONE ESCAPES FROM AVIAR!"

Oh so that's his name. That one. You know what? I'm sick of letting him slam me like before. It's time to teach _him_ a lesson now. It's time for revenge.

I pause from running for a second. "Liam! What are you doing?! Come on!" Blaze cries.

"No Blaze, I will NOT let them do this to me," I yell, turning for a half-second. I tense up my whole body, charging myself with an enormous bank of static electricity.

What in the world am I doing? How am I doing this... is this instinct?

Seconds later, I can't hold it any longer. I spontaneously release the charge building inside my body and release a flashing, yellow bolt of electricity straight at the Pidgey.

_ZAP! _Thundershock! I smell something smoldering... it actually worked!

AW YISSS!

"GAHH!" the bird Pokémon cries.

Big Pidgeotto gets shocked with my bolt, surprising him and his mob of Pidgey for a couple of precious seconds.

Celebrate for a brief moment. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" I cheer.

"Nice job! I didn't know you had that in you!" Blaze commends.

Take advantage of the squawking Pidgey, pausing to check on their leader. Peek to the left.

"Wait? Lookit that!" I exclaim.

I frantically shake his arm. "Blaze! Look! Left! The stairs!"

"Huh?" he turns around, and, lo and behold, the stone steps come to view.

Now it's my turn to take the lead. "Come on! Let's – aargh (my poor leg!) – go!" I pull him along left. Sprint that way, not even caring anymore about my leg.

We dash toward the stairs. Crap, the Pidgey are gaining on us! How did they cover so much ground already? They're in range to lunge at us. Keep running!

The steps of the staircase are clearly in range. T-minus five seconds. We madly sprint to the finish line, gaining invaluable inches ahead of the mob. Don't look back!

T-minus two seconds. A Pidgey tries to drive a Tackle into my backside. I can feel its wing trying to smash into me. Run a bit faster. Don't even think about how tired you are. T-minus one second. The stairs are mere feet away!... I think we can make it!

"HYES!" I cry out as we plomp our feet onto the cold, cobbled stone steps. Touchdown!

"Whew!" Blaze remarks in relief, "Let's go downstairs now."

We make our first steps down. Suddenly, they stop at the top of the staircase. They're not chasing us anymore?

"Huh? Why aren't they following us down?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like something unseeable is stopping them from pursuing us." Blaze replies.

I make one final look backwards. The Pidgey's glowing red eyes stare back at me. If looks could kill, I'd be vaporized in an instant.

* * *

**Tiny Woods B3F**

We hop off (or rather just plop ourselves down) the descending staircase onto the grass-patched dirt below, too exhausted to lift ourselves onto our feet. Blaze and I are just lying down, panting hard for air, and waiting until that aching pain in our lungs subsides.

"We... made it..." I weakly mumbled.

It's a wonder how I even made it here in one piece. Right now I can't even move a muscle without that pounding pain from my injuries coming back. How in fact did I make it? Adrenaline rush?

"Ugh... yeah... let's just rest a while." Blaze moans, his own wounds just as grievous as mine.

"Why would they – ow! – attack us just like that? How are they – owch! – so strong?"

"Maybe their (pant) anger just got the best of them. I've never seen Pidgey so aggressive and strong like that – ugh!"

"But they just came out of nowhere and started smashing me!" I feebly protest.

"Mocking them probably didn't help," he shoots back. Owch.

Oh yeah, right. Lesson learned; hubris never pays off. Not unless you can back it up, but I obviously can't with such a terribly, _pitifully_ poor Defense stat. Better work on that. Ah, yes, my fighting skills too.

"... but at least you showed them an impressive Thundershock," Blaze warmly follows.

"Thanks pal," I smile.

"...aaand you need to work on just about everything else. Being a Pokémon isn't that easy, y'know."

Sigh. That's true. I barely made it down here. If it weren't for Blaze...

"Blaze, I'm so sorry for doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Placing you in danger like that. It was a mistake, a horribly _foolish _mistake, for me to just taunt them like that. I guess I didn't know better. No! That's a lie. I knew better. I just... my pride. Yes, that's it. My ego got the best of me that time, didn't it. I apologize. I should not not have done that. I just ask for your forgiveness now. I probably will do that again... but I will try my very best never to let my pride to get the best of me."

"Liam. Please, don't worry. I understand. I really do. We all make mistakes, and perhaps this time you just made another blunder. I guess this only cost us some bruises and cuts, but just don't do that ever again, okay?"

"Does that mean..."

"Apology accepted. In fact, you don't even need to say that. I'm here for you Liam. Always."

I roll my head gently to the right and look at Blaze. "Well, on another note, do you think they would have, uhm... killed me?" I ask.

"Heh heh. It takes a lot more than what we just saw to do that," he replies, "but you're still in critical condition right now. It's best just to rest up a bit; you'll feel much better soon."

"Don't I need to spray on a potion or something?"

"A what?" he curiously asks.

"A- er, uhm," ohyeahright this isn't the human world anymore, "or how about a berry?"

Blaze blushes a bit. "Gee, well, uh, yeah, I think I forgot to bring stuff along. Didn't think I'd need one to walk around, but then of course I woke you up and then we meet Mrs. Butterfree, and now a couple hours later we're here..."

"So what do we do?" I say, checking myself out. Yeesh, cuts and bruises everywhere. Something's probably broken too. Maybe my leg; I can't seem to move it without some flaming pain shooting at me. Ow Ow Ow. I don't want to get up at all. Just get some rest...

"We just need to take a break and rest up a bit. Somehow, injuries tend to recover much more quickly than usual in mystery dungeons. Let's just take a breather, ok?

No argument with that.

We lie down on the leaf-littered dirt path, quietly resting up while our wounds gradually heal over time. Too exhausted to move, I take a quick nap where I am, drifting off into sleep...

* * *

Hmm. Odd. I'm smelling something again. It smells like smoke... Holy crap! Is something burning? Wait a minute, that smell... uh oh... déjà vu– GAH!

"FIRE! FIRE! MY POOR BACK AUGHH!"

"Uh, sorry Liam, I just had to wake you up again..." Blaze sheepishly remarks, pulling away his flame-bedecked tail. That thing, that tail of his, is a truly dangerous weapon.

"Must you always have to do that?" I indignantly protest, damping out the heat from my back. Funny, when I started napping I remember there used to be a giant gash there from a Pidgey's talons clawing at me.

"Oh come on! You were asleep for way too long now. Remember we have a _mission _to complete?"

I lift myself up with strange ease. "Yeah, but, huh? What happened to you? How are you so... well, healthier-looking?"

"I told you, for some reason injuries tend to heal themselves abnormally quickly. Look at yourself!"

Well let's see... I look down, and hey! That big cut from a Peck is gone! Hmm... the bigger bruises are clearing up and getting smaller. Even my (hopefully not broken) leg is feeling a bit better! Put on some weight, and... Wow. Okay, I can sorta walk on it better now! I'm healing!- Ow ow ow. Not quite there yet though. But still, I'm better now!

"It's good to see you doing well. Come on, let's get a move on right now! That Caterpie's waiting for us!"

Oh yeah! Right, uhm, but first we gotta find him.

"So, any idea where he might be?" I ask.

"Mrs. Butterfree told us he was stuck in a ravine, guess that means we gotta look inside one of these gigantic crevices. I think he should be around here somewhere."

I walk a few steps over and peer into a nearby crack in the ground.

Oh. Goodness. That's quite deep. Backtrack. I do _not _want to fall into one of those.

"Keep looking! He could be in any one of those."

Like detectives snooping around in crime scenes, we carefully look into every gorge we come across. Interestingly enough, we don't see a staircase anywhere. Guess this means this is the deep end of the mystery dungeon.

A relatively brief couple minutes pass by, until

"WAAHH! Mommy?! Where... are you?" a shrill voice cries from the inside of a gorge

Yup, that's gotta be him. Run to the direction of the voice. Look down the ravine and peek below.

"Hello? Anybody? Pleeeeease? HELP ME!" the voice – revealed to be no other than Caterpie (duh) – hoarsely sniffles.

Finally, at long last, we found him! "Hey Blaze! I think we've found our lost Caterpie!" I cry out.

Blaze rushes over and peeks over the crevice too. "Alright! Let's go down rescue him!"

Fortunately, the gorge isn't that deep – not as much as the other ones, which are truly, frighteningly abysmal. The jagged rock-and-clay walls provide decent footing to climb down. In just a couple of minutes, we scurry down the brown boulders and reach the ground next to the frightened Caterpie.

"Hey there, Caterpie." I gently call out to him.

He spins around in surprise. "Huh?" he asks in bewilderment.

"We came to rescue you. Your mom's waiting. Let's get out of here!" Blaze assures him.

Immediately, the worm Pokémon brightens up. "Yay! Mommy! Ok!" he cheers.

"Come on everybody; let's go home now," I say, "Hop onto my back, er..."

"My name's Caz." the Caterpie replies, beaming at me with glowing eyes radiating with wonder and awe.

"...okay Caz, just climb on, and we'll get you outta here."

He latches onto my back tightly, thanks to his suction cup-like feet, and we climb up the wall of the brown crevasse back to the forest. Not too difficult.

After clambering back onto the forest floor, we see-

Oh my sweet Latios why why why not again.

-a small band of Pidgey, patrolling the area for intruders like us. They look around, squawking a couple times. Luckily for us, they seem to be squabbling and arguing over something.

"Liam! Do you see-"

"Shhh! Don't say a _word_!" I quietly utter, "Now follow me and let's move along real slowly so that-"

_SNAP! _

You gotta be kidding me.

A twig.

Did I just seriously do that.

Oh great, now the five-Pokémon-strong band of Pidgey suddenly turned their heads toward us.

We are in seriously deep crap. Ugh.

Blaze and I lock eyes with each other, then we lock eyes with the somewhat startled Pidgey.

"Three... two... one..." I whisper.

"RUNNNN!" Blaze yells, grabbing me along and madly sprinting away for the second time now. The Pidgey instinctively chase us.

"Hey guys! Ya see that?" one yells to his pack-mates, "Looks like dinner to me! Get that Caterpie, quick!"

I feel Caz latching onto my back even tighter, shaking with fear.

"Don't worry Caz, we got everything under control," I reassure him, "just hang on tight!"

We sprint down the dusty dirt path between rows of skyscraping trees, half-seconds ahead of the pack of bird Pokémon who are flying toward us. Great, there's no staircase. Now what?

Hold on a minute, this means we're at the end of the dungeon. There must be an exit somewhere!

Seconds later, a light-filled exit comes into view.

"This must be the way out! Come on Liam and Caz! Run!"

Dash even faster. We're going to make it! We've finally gotten out of Tiny Woods!

The light becomes even brighter. The tall trees at the end form an archway, with bright rays of light penetrating through the dark woods. We run through the trees, narrowly avoiding the pursuing Pidgeys as they screech at us, tormenting us to come back and fight them. The dirt path and trees give way to open, grassy fields. Suddenly, like exiting out of a portal, we make it out of the forest and romp our way back into a grassy, sun-lit hillside.

"Haha! We did it! We made it out of our first mystery dungeon!" Blaze proclaims proudly as we walk outside.

"All right!"

Somehow, within the few hours stuck inside of Tiny Woods, I've grown fond of grass and sunlight.

"Yay!" Caz cries, "Look guys! Mommy's here too!"

We both turn around to see a Butterfree flying at top speed toward her son.

"My dear baby! Oh, I missed you so much! Are you hurt? Are you okay? Ah, I shouldn't have left you alone there! I'm so glad to see you!" she gushes, crying and embracing her long-lost son.

"Me too Mommy! I thought I'd never see you!" Caz replies, warmly hugging her back.

Aw, even the sight of this makes me want to cry. Hey, is Blaze tearing up?

"Hey Blaze are you... crying too?"

His tail is flaming a bit more than usual. Sure sign of joy. "Ah! Uh, no! I'm just hm... sweating from my eyes! The light's harsh, man..."

"All right, whatever you say."

Eventually, they calm down. "Yes, my baby's safe... I'm so sorry, I don't know how I could ever thank you properly..."

Blaze speaks up. "Aww, don't worry lady. There have been a lot of quakes and fissures and disasters like that lately. It's dangerous. I'm honestly glad your little guy Caz isn't hurt."

"Please, may I have your names at least?"

"I'm Blaze, and this is Liam," he says, pointing to me.

"An interesting name for a Pikachu, isn't it?"

"Er... well, he's not from around the area."

Caz looks at us, eyes twinkling with awestruck wonder. "... so cool..."

He's, uh, staring at me adoringly. Those sparkly eyes... it's a little embarrassing. But this doesn't feel too bad either. It's like I'm a hero! Even though I did kinda lose to some Pidgey and a Pidgeotto back in the second floor... But helping Pokémon in trouble might be a good experience.

"Thank you so much Blaze and Liam!" Caz shouts, oozing with glee.

"I sincerely thank you as well. Here, I have something for you two," she says, pulling out some round objects from her leaf-and-silk purse, "I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it."

She hands us three smooth, juicy-looking, and plump berries: Oran, Pecha, and Rawst. Oh wow, when you're a Pokémon I swear these things are like the size of fruits.

"Again, thank you so much. We have to go home now, and I think you two should also head back home. Good-bye," she says, hovering along with Caz close to her side. The two saunter down the grassy hillside, heading back home, and become smaller and smaller into the distance until they're out of sight.

Blaze looks happily at me. "Hey, thanks for helping me out back there. You were pretty tough back there with the Pidgey. Did you see that wicked Thundershock? That was crazy! I never expected anything like that! And I respect it too."

"Aw, nah... I just did what I had to do. And besides, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here in one piece, right?"

Am I blushing too? Oh dear...

"So, uh... what are you going to do? After this, I mean. Do you have somewhere to go?" he asked me.

"I, er, um... have nowhere to go to... I mean, after waking up as a Pikachu in some faraway future land... I guess I'm homeless too," I flatly reply.

"No surprise to me. Say, Liam. If you don't have anywhere to stay, why don't you come with me to my house?"

Shelter! That means bed! And maybe food too! Aw yisssss!

"All right! Sure, if you don't mind."

"Not at all! Come on, it's getting late now," he smiles, looking up toward the orange, sunset sky, "let's head back home now. We've had a long day."

I smiled back at Blaze. We walked down the rolling green hills and plains and through the light-flooded meadow, sauntering side-by-side toward home through the final hours of the setting sun.

* * *

**Last Revision: April 23, 2014**


	4. Chapter Three: Brave New World

**The Story of a Rescue Team**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Brave New World**

* * *

"We're here! Home at last!" Blaze beamed as we reach the end of the dusty, beaten path from that Mew-forsaken forest known as Tiny Woods. Exhausted from walking home and the merciless beating from the Pidgey, we gave one final sprint toward the end of the trail underneath the star-studded nighttime sky.

The plain dirt path gave way to a stone tile walkway. At the end of that, a quaint, dilapidated, little two-story hutch appeared on the edge of a rocky outcropping. The house, haphazardly cobbled together with red-colored stone and wood, stands at the crossroads of a some paths. Right in front of the hut stood a bright blue-colored mailbox, perhaps the only structure on this property to have some pizazz to it. A tiny stream with rushing water flows next to this tired-looking hut.

Blaze's home, huh? Looks more like a storage shed to me... Well, then again, maybe Pokémon don't need any fancy houses like humans do.

We reach the hut, which looked pitifully smaller when we got closer to it. Blaze opened the red door, which gave a rusty squeak as he pushed it. "Come on in! I know it's not the fanciest... but please, just make yourself at home. I'm going to get something for us to eat."

The first floor of his "house" held little more than a cramped living area, strewn with a couple faded red rugs, a table, and some storage bins holding all sorts of goods from fresh berries to scarves to large, golden... coins? They use money in this world? Fascinating. Should make life much easier. A stack of haphazardly-placed papers lay dangerously close to a large brick fireplace. Of course, Blaze being a Charmander, it was already blazing with tall flames licking up the wood he just threw in. Guess that means I'll never have to worry about being cold then. Up a small flight of creaky wooden stairs was a smaller loft which held two comfy-looking mats and some more storage containers. A rooftop window and a couple round portholes on the sides of the house let moonlight shine through, illuminating the whole home with a piercing silver light.

Aaaaand that's about it. This whole house seems barely larger than my room in Littleroot. But for some reason, I like this place. Everything about the hut is so similar to a real house... but meant for a Pokémon to live in. I'm a human being, but I feel weirdly happy! Maybe this is what it feels like to wag your tail...

I heard a cry from downstairs. "Dinnertime!" Blaze yelled.

Ooh, I finally remembered we haven't eaten since breakfast. My stomach growled in anticipation.

"Coming!" I enthusiastically reply, running down the squeaking steps.

I excitedly dash down to the table with my mind indulging itself into the wonders of the succulent tastes of Pokémon food, arriving to be greeted by-

A small pile of shrunken Tamato and Cornn berries. Erm, huzzah?

"It's not what you'd exactly call a fine gourmet meal, but maybe if you just imagined tasting it while eating... then I guess it'd be the same thing almost, right?" Blaze awkwardly smiled.

"No worries! Food is food," I gently, disappointingly reassure him. Ah, oh well. Food is food.

"Times are tough right now, Liam, with all these mystery dungeons and disasters popping up over farmland and orchards. I, uh, hope you understand. Skyrocketing berry prices... and of course I'm not exactly what you would call... how should I say... "living the rich Pokédream", eh?" he nervously laughed.

"I... totally understand."

"Oh but don't worry! I'm not totally destitute or anything like that... yet! Rest assured, we should never be _too _hungry."

My stomach manages to let out an audible growl. "Right. So, now's the part we start eating?"

"(munch, smack) I'm already ahead of you (gobble, gulp)" Blaze replies, swallowing down a whole Tamato berry.

I look down at my modest pile of Cornn and Tamato. Hey, why not give this Pokémon food a try. As far as I can remember, Pokémon like berries, at least before I became one. Let's take a bite of this Tamato...

Oh wow, that's kinda spicy-

OH NO THAT'S HOTTTT AAAAAAHHHH MY TONGUE IS ON FIREEEEE AIEEEEE

"Water! Water! Where is the water! No cup or bowl of water anywhere?! Aaargh! My poor tongue! Aaaugh! Oh! Yes! Empty bowl! I gotta run outside, hurry, hurry! Gogogogo! To the stream, quick!"

I rush down to the coursing stream, scooping up and guzzling maybe dozens of bowlfuls of precious water to quench the flames of a berry probably meant for only Ho-Oh and Entei to consume. Blaze is laughing his head off as he walks behind me, that little... fire-type. Maybe he eats these for fun too.

"HAHAHA! You should've seen yourself! Ohohoh! Aah, your face, it's like you learned Flamethrower on your own! Ahahaha!"

Ignore him, just try to douse my burnt tongue.

"Ahahaha! You didn't even see that one sneaked in! I probably should've eaten that Spelon berry myself... but haha! Your face!"

Wait a flipping minute. Did he just say Spelon?

...that Charmander is going to _die._

"Blaze..." I say calmly, masking myself, "come over and hand me a hand, would you? I think I've got something to show you right here."

Blaze meanders over with the biggest grin on his face. "Nice try. You really thought you could get me that easily? I mean, jeez, put more thoughts into your tricks. Did you believe you would trip me or something? Hah."

He waves it off and turns around, heading back inside. Perfect.

I quietly scoop up a bowlful of the cold, clear water.

"HEY BLAZE, HEADS UP!"

He turns around in confusion. "Wha-Waaah!"

_SPLASH!_

I throw the big bowl of water all over him and drench the poor Lizard Pokémon, tail and all. Ooh, that looked painful. Fire types _hate _getting wet. Especially getting their fiery tail wet too.

Blaze started hopping around, grasping his wet tail and screaming as if it was cut off. "OW OW OW! PAAAINN! Aah! Okay you win!"

"Thought I'd get you back somehow. Never knew I could do that so quickly."

"Grr... I concede defeat. For now," Blaze growls, furiously shaking away the irritatingly painful water – at least for him – off his body and especially his tail.

"Are we even now?" I smugly ask.

"Hardly."

"Oh come on! That Spelon berry of yours is virtually fire in a fruit. I can still feel it tingling on my numb tongue."

"And you splashed my tail with water, my worst enemy. Your point is?"

"I'm a master at comebacks."

"Wow, I really thought that big Pidgeotto out at Tiny Woods was," he smirks.

I can't help but wince at both his oozing sarcasm and the memory of that huge, savage Pidgeotto driving his rock-hard wing into my skull. Shudder for a moment.

Satisfied with his response, Blaze marches back into his hut before I can retort, glancing back to see me stunned just for a few seconds.

* * *

After our eventful evening, we resumed finishing our now Spelon-free dinner rather quickly, vigilantly eyeing each other from time to time in case of sudden attacks. The dry, starchy taste of the small Cornn berries helped mitigate the overwhelmingly hot aftertaste. The meal was modest, but filling.

We eventually settled down and sprawled near the roaring fireplace. Even on a warm spring night, the fire still feels comforting like a big blanket of warmth. I smile as I hug the frayed, red throw rug lying on the floor. Perhaps this is what Pokémon do to relax? I just feel so much at peace right now. I mean, just today I woke up as a Pikachu in some Pokémon world... then almost got killed by a raging swarm of Pidgey in the middle of a mysterious forest... rescued a Caterpie to his mother... nearly burnt my tongue off... and now here I am, exhausted and ready to let sleep drift in...

Yet something doesn't feel quite right. No, it's not about getting back at Blaze (or is he trying to get back at me?) but instead it's about him instead.

Gaze over toward Blaze. He's lost in deep thought. But he looks so uncomfortable and distraught. Just an hour ago we were yelling and running around right? How did he change so suddenly, with such mercurial emotions?

Blaze contemplated for a moment, then he spoke up. "You know that fissure Caz fell into? There've been other natural disasters like that all of a sudden. In fact, take a look at this..."

Blaze turned around, fiddling with some newspapers. He showed me a copy, the_ Pokémon Times_, dated just yesterday. Hey, I can suddenly read in Pokémon script? How did I do that? Ah, well since I suddenly transformed into a Pikachu and learned how to shoot Thundershocks (or maybe that was some instinctive impulse), this isn't too surprising now. This oughta be useful.

Anyway, I grab the slightly crumpled black-and-white paper. Just underneath the large title print lay a huge, color photo of... something unsettling.

First the title: "SUDDEN EARTHQUAKE; MYSTERY DUNGEON SPOTTED OVER THUNDERWAVE CAVE, OVER A HUNDRED INJURED, TRAPPED, OR MISSING IN ANOMALY"

Underneath sat a picture of dozens of injured, confused Pokémon, so helpless and weak. Behind them lay rocks and trees, strewn from an earthquake near a mountain in the background.

"And yet another one comes while we watch helplessly, unable to stop them from appearing..." Blaze trails off, looking into the flames.

"These disasters and mystery dungeons keep popping up everywhere now," I say while reading through more news about floods, wildfires, and of course, the spatial wastelands that pop up afterwards.

"Is that why we rescued the Caterpie?" I ask.

"Yes. Liam, I want to help Pokémon like Caz, the injured ones in the photo, and countless more. I want to make this world a safer place for Pokémon. But I also want to fulfill the legacy of my late parents and my uncle, who were all great rescuers. At least until they died... but my uncle is still alive. And uh, I think you're real capable after seeing how you did rescuing Caz. I mean, sure, you were pummeled like a wet rag by a couple Pidgey..."

Did it just get like 30 degrees warmer in here, or is that my embarrassment?

"...but you refused to give up. Even when you were at the brink of consciousness, and possibly life. And without you, I don't think we could have rescued Caz. I really respect that."

"Thanks, but wasn't it _you _who saved me from that Pidgeotto?"

"Yes, but it was also you who led me – and later Caz too – away from the flock even while your leg was clearly broken."

"Hey, it was just an adrenaline rush."

"No Liam, I can see it. You've got something special in you. Almost as if you were _predestined_. Like you turned into a Pokémon and came to this world for a reason."

Wha- oh! Yes, I remember now. The dream... that. A mental puzzle is slowly arranging itself in my mind. So I really am here for a reason... that lady in the dream! She told me that I had to mend what has been broken, save what was lost, and prevent the unpreventable... So it is true...

I look at the Charmander, my best and only friend in this world, straight into his wondering, blue-green eyes. "Blaze, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

"Gee, that is quite an interesting dream," Blaze softly remarked after hearing my tale.

"And here I am now," I reply.

"Liam. I first took you in as a guest, a refugee from the wild. But now I see you entirely differently. I think that lady's right. You _are _a spark of life for this world. I'm going to ask you something right now."

Oh boy here it comes!

"Liam, how would you like to form a rescue team with me? I think we'd make the world's greatest rescue team. Maybe greater than Team ACT and my parents. Maybe greater than Lucario's team. How about it?"

"Yes. It would be an honor!" I reply.

"Okay then! Staring right now, me and you, we're partners in our very own rescue team! I'm counting on you!"

Aww yiss!

"All right! Now what do we do?" I ask.

"Hmm... I think we're supposed to receive a starter kit from the Pokémon Rescue Team Union's headquarters or something. There's been a huge demand for rescuing, so lots of teams like ours have started up. I think we should get something in the mail soon. Oh! Wait! We need a team name! The team's name... well, I haven't thought of one yet."

Oof. Hmm... that's hard to think of.

"Well maybe when we start our first _official_ mission we'll figure out something, right?" I casually reply.

Blaze subconsciously looks upward, racking his brain for something. "I guess so. Until then, our temporary name should be TEAM POKEPALS! No, too dopey... or TEAM GO-GETTERS! Nahh, still too kiddish..."

"TEAM ABSOLUTION! Weellll... kinda too serious on that thought too..." I reply.

"TEAM REMORSE! Ach, too depressing for a rescue team like ours..."

"TEAM DESTRUCTOR!"

"You're kidding, right?"

I think by now we're joking, judging from the faces Blaze and I make whenever we come up with another name. "TEAM ULTIMATE! TEAM JUSTICE!... or, THE WATER TEAM!"

"What about Team Spelon, or Team Pidgey-Hunter?" he snickers.

I blush out a smile. "Ya got me there."

"Hahaha! Oh dear... this is too funny! But maybe we'll think of a cool name later. _YAWN _Well, I'm tuckered out. I think it's time we get to bed right now," he smiles.

I'm kinda tired too... _YAWN _oh boy, running from raging Pidgey, rescuing little kids, everything. Guess it's time we both go to sleep too.

Exhausted from the day's events, we both trudge ourselves up the moonlight-splattered staircase to the loft above. Two round, red mats lay there for us to sleep on. No blankets or pillows or anything? Well I guess Pokémon are like that... not complaining though. Even if it's just a small, circular mat, it looks just so darn... comfortable.

Am I already getting used to being a Pokémon? Who cares, I am awfully tired...

We flop down into the plushy mats, stained with some splotches of discoloration after years of use. "Aahh..." I exclaim, letting my consciousness drift into sleep immediately.

"We've worked hard today. I think we've earned a good night's rest."

I smile, content in agreement. We went through a lot today; I think we earned ourselves a good rest. "I guess this is what it feels like to be a rescue team. This could be real fun," said I.

"Sleep tight Liam," Blaze wearily remarks.

I manage to yawn out four words before sleep grabs hold of me. "You too. Good night..."

* * *

...

...

This again.

...

Hmmph.

Where am I? This feels familiar... I see the same waves of color in motion, just like yesterday.

I can see a figure in the distance. A bit blurry though. Oh no! Is it this dream again?

_You're right! Welcome to the land of Pokémon, Liam. _

That voice- it's you! How did you get here? More importantly, who exactly are you?

_Let's just say I'm like the guardian Pokémon of your dreams. You see, I can't exactly talk with you in person... but I can easily communicate with you this way. _

Uh, okay. Hey, wait a minute, why am I a Pokémon all of a sudden? Why did you change me?

_My, you ask a lot of questions. That's for you to find out soon! You'll find out!_

Wait, what? Hey! Don't leave! Come back here! Please? Where are you going?

_You are about to wake up now. You're getting used to your new body as a Pikachu, so you're going to have some side effects like insomnia here and there. Get plenty of rest though, you're going to have a busy day tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll see you soon!_

Huh? Insomnia? Hold on, that means-

_(pop!)_

Mmmph. Can't seem to get any sleep. A ray moonlight still pierces through the window above, letting in an annoyingly distractive flood of shining silvery light.

Blaze is fast asleep, resting on his back and counting Mareep.

I get up and take a good look at myself through the reflection of a window. I'm still the same. Any way I look at it, I'm still a Pikachu. But why would I be transformed into one? That lady in the dream never told me... Hmm... I don't understand this at all. She said I was here for a purpose too. Maybe for rescuing Caterpies and fighting Pidgey. How can I 'change the world' like she told me when I can't even fight for my own life?

Why am I so weak? Why can't I do anything right? What am I doing here? _What am I?_

Ugh... not feeling too well. She's right. I'm getting used to being a Pokémon. So tired... I need more sleep.

* * *

...

Sniff, sniff... hmmm... smells smoky... my back feels strangely hot too.

Uh oh.

Not this again!

HOT HOTHOTHOTHOT "GAHH!" I yelled, jumping out of my sleep.

"This seems to work pretty well for you," a voice chided next to me.

"MY POOR BACK AUGH! I'M AWAKE OKAY PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF LATIOS STOP IT!" I cry, patting my aching, charred spine.

"Come on now, up and at 'em lazybones!" laughed Blaze.

"Must you always do that to wake me up?" I ask, clearly annoyed with the third time he's done that to me.

"It seems to do perfectly fine for late risers like you."

Late risers? You gotta be kidding me.

"Groan..." I look out the window, and it's still dark, "but it's not even sunrise! How in the world do you call me a late riser?!"

"Oh come on Liam, rescue teams are always punctual and early wakers. Lost Pokémon can't wait forever for us to wake up, y'know."

"And who made up that rule to wake up _this _early?"

Blaze gave me another one of his big grins "You could say it was a guide my uncle always lived by."

Ah yes, his uncle. Forblast, a member of the three-Pokémon-strong Team ACT. Blaze kept talking on and on about him during the walk home, gushing about his numerous ventures into dangerous lands and successes in rescuing lost travelers or arresting powerful criminals or recovering lost, arcane artifacts. I guess he's a father/hero-figure to him, since he's lost his parents, who he really hasn't mentioned since I first asked him near Tiny Woods.

Anyways, about waking up... well, note to self: falling asleep, waking up late, or even _thinking _about doing either warrants a swift blast of fire from an Ember-happy Charmander.

"So, Mr. Burn-a-lot, what's our big plan as a rescue team for today? What should we do on this lovely morning?" I say, the sarcasm dripping from my grouchy waking-up mood. I am not an early-morning person, er Pokémon, and Blaze's antics probably won't help that. At least I'm feeling a bit better than a couple hours ago, but the way I see it, I'm still a Pikachu, and that probably won't change anytime soon...

"Eh, I actually woke up just in time for the Pelipper Mail Delivery! Come on!" Blaze excitedly replied, grabbing me with him as he ran downstairs and out the little house.

It's cool outside. The sun has barely reached over the sky, painting the mostly dark horizon with a slight tinge of orange. I can feel the dew soaking underneath my feet as I walk on the grass. Blaze clearly doesn't like that feeling, so he's walking down the stone path down ahead.

What's that? Oh! A Pokémon! It's flying, flapping its way toward us... pretty early for a wake-up call, huh? Mhm, it's carrying something. Ah it's coming into view, I can see it now: a Pelipper, with a mail satchel hanging over its wide, spread wings. They even have a postal service here? Well, not as good as email, but still, that's quite impressive!

_Flap! Flap! Flap!_

"Yello! Delivery for Blaze!" the flying – and by the sound of its voice, female – Pelliper shouted.

"Good morning Pelly!" Blaze happily whistled as she perched onto the mailbox.

"Yaarp! Good morning to you too!" she squawked, "And who is this little friend of yours?" she then asked him, eyeing me curiously.

"Oh! That's Liam; he's uh, new around here, and he hasn't got anywhere to stay. He'll be staying with me."

I then saw Blaze whisper something to Pelly... and she nodded in apparent sympathy.

"...you think he'll be all right, Blaze?" she hummed.

"...well he'll fit in just fine I think..."

"...and what about the others? What'll they think? What about that old Ampharos, Farraday? You know he doesn't adore newcomers."

"...I'll teach him everything I know, he'll be okay..."

She gave me a worried, motherly look for about a half second before turning back to Blaze.

"Mm, mm, mm..." they gossiped on. I'm a bit confused right now. Ampharos? Other Pokémon like Blaze and Pelly (and hopefully none like the Pidgey)?

Anyway, Pelly straightened up, beaming a friendly smile toward me. "Well, I hope you come to like our world, Liam! Oops! Silly me, dawdling all day and forgetting to deliver your package! Yep," she said, pulling out a small, brown box labelled 'RESCUE TEAM STARTER SET TYPE A #0147 – EXPRESS SHIPPING', "This came in all the way from the Rescue Team Headquarters; it's for you!" she cheerfully explained while handing it to us.

"Yap! Gotta leave now! I have to deliver the rest of the mail!" Pelly shouted, flapping away.

"Bye Pelly!" we both yelled as she flew off toward the slowly-rising sun.

Immediately, we eagerly tore open the package – apparently Blaze knew what was inside.

"I've been waiting for this! Haha! Here it is! They always give these to new rescue teams like ours," he cheered, pulling out hm, let's see... a couple shiny white-and-purple egg-shaped badges – seems like they're physical proof of rescue team membership –, a rugged, folded-up 'toolbox' (it was labelled that) resembling a messenger bag, an instruction manual ("Who has time for that?!" Blaze impatiently yelled), and a copy of today's _Pokémon Times _issue, all neatly folded into the box.

"Yeah! Look at all this good stuff! Look at all the loot, Liam!" Blaze whooped, ogling over each item.

Well, maybe except for the little instruction manual.

I'll admit, I'm pretty excited too. "Wow! So now we're a whole, new, official rescue team?"

"Er, not quite, we haven't got a name yet, and we gotta register that at the Pelliper Post Office, but other than that, we are!"

Joy, indescribable joy. I haven't felt such a vibrant feeling in a long while. It's amazing what a friendship can do. I crack a smile just as big as Blaze's when he first saw me wake up from that field yesterday.

"Hooray!.. so now what?" I ask.

A bit dismayed, Blaze looks like he's trying to rack his brain for ideas. "Hmm... I guess we just have to wait until we get a rescue request," he glumly replied.

Aw... I guess we've got nothing to do now. Hmm. If we were getting rescue jobs we'd be receiving some mail, right? Our mailbox is pretty empty right now. Maybe that's because we're new and nobody knows us yet.

Hold on, this gives me a great idea!

I nonchalantly approached Blaze. "Welllll, since no mail is coming our way for now, I think it's high time we _yawwwnn _get some more sleep, right?"

Uh oh. Judging by the annoyed look he's giving me, Blaze isn't too keen about that idea. Huh? OH WHAT NOT THIS AAAAARGH!

DUCK NOW.

A ball of fire narrowly misses my head, instead making contact with a rock, scorching it black.

"Yeesh! Blaze, can't you take a break?"

"Rescue teams don't take unnecessary breaks," he sourly rebuked.

"Come on, aren't you a bit tired at least?"

"Apparently Pokémon don't need as much sleep as you humans do," he scoffed, "and you're still getting used to your new Pikachu body, so here's a feeling you might get down the road!"

Wait, what?

Oh, look at that, he's- AAUGH! DEAR LATIOS NO! AAH! _OUCH!_

This time, his Ember connected, the ball of fire he belched nicking my legs. I howl in pain as it burns away. "OUCH! AAH! BLAZE WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"

The Ember-happy Charmander smirked. "Helping you get used to dozing off. Simple as that. By the way, if it keeps burning you might want to eat up the Rawst Berry the Butterfree gave us. I put it in the bag in case we need it; too bad it may be right now..."

I groan as I quietly wait for it to subside, clutching my pained legs. I see a figure in the distance flying toward us... Hmph, another Pelipper is coming over. Oh wait, it's Pelly again?

She excitedly flapped, dropping off a letter while hurriedly squawking. "Yikes! Dear oh dear! Silly me! I forgot to give you this letter, I thought you guys should take this since you're new and all and perhaps needed it... and Liam, I know you're new and all to our town, but you shouldn't burn yourself like that! It's not healthy for you! What have your parents taught you when you were a Pichu? Gotta go now, see you kids later!"

Before I can thank her or protest that it was Blaze's fault, she's gone. Apparently she thinks I never was a human? But isn't it obvious I'm not a Pokemon?... well, for obvious reasons, maybe it's easier to convince others that I'm a Pikachu than a boy. At least the pain's starting to fade away. Guess that means I'm not burned or anything.

"Hm? What's this?" asked Blaze, picking up the letter. It was labelled "TO ANY RESCUE TEAM IN PARTICULAR". Ooh, a mission!

Blaze opened it, revealing what seems to be a hastily-written, one-page request. He read the letter, which spanned no more than a single paragraph.

"TO ANY TEAM:

BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! PLEASE! WE NEED YOUR HELP. MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A BIG ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE HIT THE DUNGEON WE WERE LOST IN, AND IT FUSED TOGETHER TWO OF OUR MAGNEMITE FRIENDS. THAT IS NOT ENOUGH TO FORM MAGNETON. THAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO COMPLETE THE PROCESS. IT IS TOO DANGEROUS FOR US TO GO INTO THE DUNGEON OURSELVES. PLEASE, WE NEED YOUR HELP TO RESCUE BOTH MAGNEMITE. MEET US AT THUNDERWAVE CAVE ASAP. BZZ. BZZ. BZZ.

FROM THE MAGNOVO THE MAGNEMITE."

Well that was brief. But how in the world does a mystery dungeon do that? There's something pretty powerful about them, right?

"What do you say, Liam? Should we go for it?" Blaze asks.

Of course, I think he already knew the answer.

As he unfolded the letter and neatly tucked it into the 'toolbox' bag, I gave him a grin. "Looks like our first official rescue mission is about to start!"

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews; they all really helped me out with glaring mistakes I made in previous chapters. I seriously appreciate the tips, suggestions, and points made about my writing/storytelling flaws, from errors on imagery to simple mistakes about logic (shoutout to Peter Rhydon and tepigsfire758 for their continuous assistance with reviews and suggestions).

While I do try my best to write and post a chapter every week or two, I am also a chronic perfectionist, so sometimes I'll be spending days at a time editing past chapters. I will update as regularly as I can, though, and you should expect constant revisions for prior chapters (look at the bottom of each to see the last date of revision). Stay tuned for more!

Yours truly,

RCD

**Last Revision: May 2, 2014**


End file.
